Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by pink6hearted
Summary: What if Edward and Rosalie are a couple instead of Emmett and Rosalie? Will Bella and Emmett be attracted towards each other? R&R!
1. Forks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, 'kay? 'Kay.**

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

**Chapter One**

Charlie threw me a last goodbye before he left for work. I gave him a wave, focusing on eating my cereal. He closed the door with a small slam, and I cleaned up my breakfast and retreated from the kitchen. I took a few deep breaths. Why was I so nervous? In the small town of Forks, Washington, everyone knew everyone. I was probably known before even stepping foot in Forks.

But the thoughts of that made more butterflies appear in my stomach.

Back in Phoenix, I was barely known. It was a huge city with thousands of people. In Phoenix, it was no problem keeping a low profile.

I felt my stomach drop, making the butterflies even more frantic. I felt a funny feeling, like something wasn't right. I had no idea what it was, and now I was near tears.

Before I could cry, I decided to leave. Better being early than late, I guess. But the sight of my ugly truck made me feel even worse. Feeling bad about the truck made me feel tragic. It was Charlie's gift to me, and I couldn't believe I was embarrassed by him having a heart. I sighed and started the car, a huge rumble erupting from it.

I reached the school, almost missing it completely. It was covered and shaded by large green trees. _Green_. Everything was green in Forks. It was almost always rainy, but I'd lucked out today. The weather was rain-free, but still, cloudy. I almost wanted to see brown, dead plants, but I hadn't come across one yet.

The other cars in the school lot were pretty beaten up and old. That made me feel a little better as I hopped out of the truck. But as soon as I did, my eyes immediately fell to a shining silver Volvo. Yes, it was an amazing car, but its driver and passengers caught my attention.

Even inside the car, they were breathtaking. And when the doors opened and they all piled out I almost gasped at their beauty. First out of the car came a delicate girl with short black hair, arm in arm with a tall, blond, muscular boy. They looked at each other, talking swiftly and softly, and laughing a musical laugh. Next came a harsh, blonde girl with a bronze haired, also muscular boy. The blond girl looked at me with an impaling glare, but after a second turned and stared lovingly into the bronze haired boy's eyes. Out last was the driver, the most muscular of all. He was looking down as the other two couples walked ahead.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He turned his head towards me, and his face was amazing. His eyes were an inhumane brown, and I couldn't put my finger on what shade they were. But those eyes were filled with sadness – loneliness.

Our eyes were locked. I wasn't aware of anything until I felt my feet tangle up beneath me. Apparently, I'd tripped; something very common for me, as clumsy as I was. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for impact with the ground. It never came. Instead, cold hand caught me, and I shivered with its icy effect. I looked up, and those brown, lonely eyes stared back at me. Although for a second, I realized the lonely feel of the eyes were replaced with…happiness.

Before I knew it, I was standing back up in the parking lot and the browned eyed boy was gone. I squinted my eyes in confusion and ran into the school, hoping to catch him. But instead of finding him, I ran into the blond girl – literally. The hard impacts sent me flying backwards, but weird enough the blond girl was still standing, deflecting me. She gave me a disgusted look with her harsh eyes, and walked off. I watched her for a few seconds and saw her grab hands with the bronze haired boy.

I heard laughing to my right. A petite, curly haired brunette was quietly giggling with her hand over her mouth. I blushed.

The girl approached me, still smiling. "Chief Swan's daughter?" She said.

"Yeah, Isabella. But call me Bella. How did you know?"

"Trust me, people have been awaiting your arrival. When there's someone new in this town, everyone knows."

There it was again. The everyone knows everyone thing.

"And you kind of look like your dad," the girl added. I was unsure of what to say next, so we stood in silence. "I'm Jessica," the girl finally said.

"Jessica." I smiled, repeating her name. "Well, I better get to the office. I need my schedule." I gave a forced chuckle. "Uh, would you mind showing me where –"

"Down the hall, turn right, down that hall, and you should find it."

"Thanks."

We said goodbye, and she turned the other way. I followed her directions, and sure enough, there was the office. I walked in and asked the woman at the front desk for my classes. She handed me a piece of paper. As I was walking out, I passed the brown eyed boy. He opened his mouth to say something, but the woman at the desk interrupted him.

"Emmett, may I see your schedule?"

_Emmett. _His name made my heart pump faster.

"Would you mind escorting Ms. Swan to her first class? You're going to the same place as it is," the woman said.

Emmett glared at her, but nodded slowly.

"Well, better get going you two. Have a nice first day, Isabella!"

"Bella," I said. "It's Bella."

Emmett and I walked out of the office. We were silent until he finally turned to me. I got lost in his eyes once again, and realized we'd stopped walking and were standing in the middle of the hall. "So, it's Bella, huh?" He said, emphasizing the Bella. My heart sped up again. I nodded, mouth agape.

He looked at me peculiarly, then reached out and touched my hand. He skin was still icy, and sent shivers up my spine. But I liked it.

I smiled as he extended his arm again. This time, he held my hand. I barely knew this guy - _Emmett_ – yet I was walking down the hall with him hand in hand. I was surprised at how soft and gentile he was after seeing his muscular exterior.

"This is it. History," Emmett said. I smiled wider.

"Thanks," I said.

Yeah, I liked him. But I couldn't help feeling something was, I don't know, wrong. Like, I'd made a bad choice. But what had I done? I sighed as I saw Emmett was already gone, and walked into history. The butterflies in my stomach were back, and I didn't know how long I could stand them.


	2. Closer

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

**Chapter Two**

The teacher stood in the front of the room as I, books in hand, walked in. I saw Emmett, sitting in the back of the room, smile and wave. I couldn't help but bite my lip and blush. My hands became sweaty and I dropped my books. The teacher began to bend down and help me pick up my books, and I assured him I could pick them up.

As I stood up, the teacher pointed to an empty chair. I made my way to the seat. It was pretty close up to the front of the room, and a few rows up from Emmett. He caught my eye and mouthed, "Sorry." I looked at him quizzically.

"For not helping you with your books," he mouthed. I smiled, becoming aware I was still standing and everyone was staring at me. I quickly sat, almost knocking the chair over.

I gave Emmett a look saying, "It's okay," then turned to the person sitting next to me. It was a greasy haired boy, tall and gawky. He was about to say something when the teacher started to speak.

"Hi. I'm Mr. Dawns, and the reason I'm saying that is because there is a new student with us today. Please introduce yourself."

Worry swept over me. Already, I hated history. Why was Mr. Dawns doing this to me? I was _not _good in front of crowds, if you could call a class full of kids that. "I – I'm Bella Swan. I moved here from P – P – Phoenix."

"Yes, Isabella's dad is Chief Swan," Mr. Dawns said. I didn't know why that mattered.

"Bella."

I turned, hearing the rough voice.

"Did you say something Emmett?" Mr. Dawns asked.

"Her name is Bella," Emmett said in the same rough voice, but now raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, yes, very sorry Bella."

I nodded.

"Chief Swan's daughter," the boy sitting next to me said, nudging me. I smiled, unsure of what else to do. I turned towards the board, seeing Mr. Dawn was furiously scribbling notes. I took out a pencil and copied what he was writing.

"So you know Emmett."

It was the greasy boy again. I gritted my teeth and nodded, still taking notes.

"I'm Eric by the way."

"Hello. Eric." I said slowly, annoyed. I was slightly aware he was still talking, but ignored him. Until I heard him say, "Emmett."

"-and he lives with Edward and Alice, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. I heard that Edward and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper are together. Like, dating. And the weird thing is, they live together."

Eric then launched into a description of other classes.

History was surprisingly easy. I was taking most of the same classes I took back in Phoenix, and we had already learned the lesson we were learning now. I slowed the scribbling of my pen and let my mind wander. I was thinking about my life back home when a note fell onto my desk.

The note was delicately folded. I didn't want to touch it in case it fell apart, but I decided my curiosity was larger. A small tab stuck out of the note, which looked like an envelope. I pulled the tap, and the paper folded open. In a messy scrawl there were the words:

Are you always this clumsy?

Emmett

I smiled and wrote back a yes. When Mr. Dawns wasn't looking, I reached as far back as I could and tossed the note. Luckily, it landed on his desk. He looked up, and I gave him the largest smile I could muster.

--

After a long period of exchanging notes with Emmett he walked me to math class. He asked me to sit with him at lunch, and after taking one look at his beautiful pleading eyes, I agreed. History was the only class we had together all day, but after every class, Emmett was somehow always there to walk me to my next class.

Emmett met me outside of science, and led me to the cafeteria. I was afraid to go to lunch. I barely knew anything about him. Who did he sit with? Would he act all weird around his friends? What if he was a complete jerk? I didn't have much boy experience. Actually, I didn't have any boy experience. And the realization of that made everything all the more cruelly torturous.

Emmett read the look on my face. "You're worried," he said. I nodded. "Why?"

I felt no need to say anything. I just looked in Emmett's eyes, and he understood. He said nothing, just led me to an empty table. I looked around, trying to get used to the new environment.

I felt eyes on me. I turned, seeing Emmett's carpool staring at us. All four of them. They all had breathtaking but harsh eyes, all amazing non-human colors. Looking back at Emmett, I asked, "Why are they staring?"

Emmett turned, and his eyes immediately narrowed. He said nothing, but stared at the bronze haired boy. He looked like he was thinking hard. The boy turned to the table and said something to the other three, and all of their gazes left Emmett and I.

"I – I'm sorry," Emmett said. "I …"

I nodded, insisting him to continue.

"We've never really… this is the first time I haven't sat with them."

"Yeah. Eric told me about 'them.' Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie, right?"

Emmett nodded. "The black haired one is Alice. The darker haired boy one is Edward and the blond haired boy is Jasper. And the blond –"

"Rosalie."

"Yeah."

"So I heard, you know, are they…together?"

Emmett shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah. Edward and Rose and Jasper and Alice."

"Well, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you…" My voice trailed. Emmett frowned. "Oh. Sorry. I – I didn't mean to –"

Emmett held up a hand, a signal that it didn't matter. His brown eyes hinted a smile, but I was too busy looking into them to notice anything else. We sat silently for I don't know how long, but when I finally looked away, I noticed the cafeteria was empty.

"How 'bout we ditch class, Bells?"

No one had ever called me Bells besides Charlie. It made me feel more at home. I smiled, but shook my head. "It's my first day, Emmett."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his muscular chest. My eyes widened and my pulse quickened. I wasn't used to this. Apparently he felt the fast agility of my heart and released me. I frowned.

Emmett was confused by the fast change of my emotions. I smiled, letting him know he should keep going. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the school and to his car. "Emmett," I said softy. He looked deeply into my eyes. "Won't we get caught?"

He laughed his amazing laugh. "Don't worry about it. It's all under control."

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see," he teased me.

I blushed. I don't even know why. But there was one thing tugging at me. One thing I wasn't sure about. I'd kept myself from asking Emmett, but I couldn't stand not knowing.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mmm," Emmett replied thoughtfully.

"Yes or no?"

He laughed.

"Emmett!" I cried, on the verge of laughing too. His laugh was just so… beautiful.

"Yes. Ask."

"Why did you choose me? I mean, there are so many, I don't know, _better_ girls."

"What do you mean better?" Emmett said, eyes twinkling.

"Less clumsy. More beautiful. Oh, I don't know. Just… _better_."

"Bella." The twinkle in Emmett's eyes disappeared. "You are beautiful. And I like that you're clumsy. It gives me a reason to stay with you. To protect you."

Emmett looked torn. I was usually pretty good at reading expressions, but Emmett posed a challenge for me. Finally, he reached out and touched my neck. I took his hand in mine and lay them both on my lap.

Emmett suddenly started the car. "Where are we going?" I asked. Emmett turned his head and smiled. I had to smile back. "Oh, come on, Emmett!" I laughed.

We drove for about five minutes in silence.

"Close your eyes, Bells."

"Huh?"

"Close them. I want this place to be a surprise."


	3. The Hill

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight would I seriously be on this site?**

**Chapter 3**

I sat in the car with my eyes closed. I was too afraid to try to get out of the car because I was sure I'd trip on something and fall. I'd had enough falling for the day. So I sat, waiting for something to happen.

And something _did_ happen. The car door opened next to me. I sat, unmoving, recognizing Emmett's scent. I felt icy hands pick me up and carry me out of the car. "Where are we?" I asked eyes still closed.

Emmett, obviously doubting I would really keep my eyes closed the whole time, put his large hands over my face so I wouldn't be able to see. I breathed his scent in once again.

"Can you keep your eyes closed?" Emmett asked.

"No," I said, not wanting his hand off of my face.

He laughed, hand coming off my face anyways. I opened my eyes, and saw Emmett's eyes boring into me. I smiled innocently, my eyes squinting in the light. I saw that we were quickly trekking up a huge hill. From Emmett's steady breathing, I'd think we were barely moving.

When we reached the top I asked, "What is this place?"

"A hill."

I looked at him, trying not to smile, waiting for him to continue.

"I go here to think a lot. And I wanted to show it to you. I love this hill."

I grinned. There it was again. The soft side of Emmett.

"So you came from Phoenix?" We'd reached the top of the hill, and Emmett slowly put me on the leafy, grassy ground. I reclined backwards, the small of my back uncomfortably resting on a tree trunk.

"Phoenix. Yeah."

Emmett gave me a confused smile. I gave him a confused look. "I like you Bella," he said softly.

I felt my cheeks burn from blushing. I'd never blushed so much around someone. My lack of boy experience left me wondering what I should say. "I like you too," I said after a small delay full of silence.

He grabbed my hand and stroked it. I sat with an idiotic smile on my face. The cloudy sky left me feeling at ease, something I didn't usually feel in the crummy weather. My eyes closed once again. I was slightly aware Emmett was still holding my hand.

I woke up a few hours later in the dusk. Emmett was in the exact same spot, still with my hand. I sat back up off my tree trunk and he dropped my hand. "How long have we been here?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Awhile."

"Oh no! Charlie!" I cried, jumping up. I started running down the hill, which was definitely not a good idea. I tripped and started rolling, unable to stop.

I felt myself hit something. A tree? A bush? No. It was a shoe. Emmett's shoe.

He was laughing as he picked me up. I was already one-third of the way down the hill, and we reached the base of the hill quickly. Still in Emmett's arms, I was put in his car. I leaned my head back, still jolted from rolling down the hill.

"Bella? Is that you?" I heard Charlie's frantic cry as I walked in the door.

"Yeah Char-dad."

"Where have you been?" He emerged from the kitchen, brow creased and with a horrified look on his face.

"I – I'm sorry. I just wanted to…explore the school."

Charlie nodded, accepting this. "Just don't do it again." He turned to go to the kitchen, but thought better of it. He went into the family room, and I heard the television flip on.

I sighed, deciding to go in my room and get ready for bed.

"Emmett!" I screamed as I walked into my room. There he was, sitting on the rocking chair in the corner of my bedroom.

"Bella? Are you okay?" There was Charlie again.

"Yeah dad. Don't worry!" I cried back. I turned to Emmett. "What are you doing here?" I hissed softly.

"We… I – I didn't want to leave you," Emmett said. His jaw was clenched and his hands were balled into fists. He was looking down.

"Oh."

"I'll leave," Emmett suggested.

"No!" I put up my hands. Emmett smiled. I went under the covers of my blanket, not bothering to change into my pajamas. Emmett came and sat on the edge of the bed, the corner groaning under his weight.

He stroked my hair, and I went in and out of consciousness. Finally, I slipped all the way, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

**A/N – This story takes place during Twilight. And I am NOT writing any more until I get reviews. Come on. At least one? Like, if you are reading this just post a short review. That is ALL I ask.**


	4. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Chapter Four**

I had no idea where I was. I racked my brain, trying to remember where I was last. My mind was strangely blank.

Had I seen this forest before? I didn't think so, but it seemed like it was… waiting. Like I would need this forest. And this just made me more confused.

I heard a shuffling in front of me. I watched in horror as I appeared, stumbling and crying. But how? I stood from my spot behind a tree, wanting to jump out. But I wouldn't know what I'd do from there. So I stayed hidden.

Gasping, I saw Emmett emerge. I'd expected something worse. His brown eyes were on the verge of black. They didn't do anything, just stood, staring at each other. He finally reached out his hand and muttered something that was too soft for me to hear. Apparently, Dream Bella heard, and put her hand carefully into Emmett's.

I thought he would kiss it. I really did. I screamed when he bit her hand. _My _hand.

It was even more frightening when he started sucking the blood. I watched with revulsion as he gulped the blood. Dream Bella became more and more pale, and soon didn't have enough blood left in her. She fell to the ground.

The scenery suddenly changed. I was standing in a house. It was very warm and bright, and I was watching a table. I was surrounded by smiling, laughing people. Emmett, Alice, Edward, Jasper and Rosalie were there, and so were two others I didn't recognize. One, I thought, looked like Dr. Cullen. I'd spent enough time at the hospital to know him very well. The other one, a woman, was gorgeous like the rest.

Dream Bella was sitting among the seven of them. It looked like I was… almost part of the family. My face had a smile stuck on it. This was a real improvement from the last dream.

But then Emmett stood up. He pushed his chair back and raised himself. He grabbed Dream Bella and pulled her upstairs. Wondrously, my legs still worked even in dreams, so I followed them.

Emmett and Dream Bella were standing in a room stacked with CD's. The shelves and CD's reached way up, almost touching the ceiling. Emmett and Dream Bella were whispering softly when Edward appeared at the doorframe. "Why are you doing this in my room?" He asked impatiently.

Emmett was silent, smiling. I didn't see his lips move, but he must have said something since Edward started talking again.

"Blood? No. No blood in my room."

"Edward?" Dream Bella started pleading.

"Why can't you use Emmett's room?" Edward asked. His foot started tapping.

"He said it would be too scary."

Edward turned and stomped out. Emmett and Dream Bella kissed, and Emmett asked if she was ready.

Ready for what?

I saw the whole hand thing again. Maybe this time Emmett would just kiss the damn girl, but no, he bit her. But instead of sucking, he lifted his head and left the hand bleeding.

I watched emotions string across Dream Bella's face. Happiness, confusion, pain, and a serious of even more pained looks, finally to agony. She fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

Emmett rushed to Dream Bella and helped her onto a chair. I tried to understand what they were saying. I stepped in closer.

"Emmett… I can't – it _hurts_."

"Shh. It's okay. It'll be over soon. I tried to bite closer to your heart so the venom can get there faster."

Venom in my heart? What was Emmett doing to me?

Dream Bella had fallen asleep. It was silent for five minutes. Emmett grabbed a gauze pad out of his pocket, and cleaned up her bloody hand. He was careful not to wake her. Then, he picked Dream Bella up and sat on the chair, sitting her on his lap.

She woke up screaming and thrashing. Emmett had a good hold on her, though. Dream Bella had no chance of breaking Emmett's muscular grasp.

My vision became fuzzy. The scenery again changed, but this time it was familiar. I was back home in my bed.

I woke up, I finally realized. My head was drenched with sweat. I put my head in my hands, trying to slow my quick breathing.

I'd gotten into this thing with Emmett too fast. I guess someone that actually liked me… intrigued me. But I had to stop it. Before it was too late for me.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice made me jump.

"Yeah Dad?" I replied groggily.

"I just wanted to wake you. You're usually up by now."

He was right. I didn't even realize it was morning. I jumped up and stretched, rubbing my eyes. Charlie left the room, and a few minutes later, I heard the front door slam shut. I finished getting ready for school and heard a honk outside my door.

"Emmett!" I cried with delight, but then caught myself.

"Hey. Want a ride?" I saw that the carpool was not in the car.

I shook my head, remembering the utter horror of both my nightmares. "Sorry. I – I'm not done getting ready yet.

"Well, you look done," Emmett said.

"Uh no. I didn't… I gotta…"

"That's okay," Emmett lowered his head. "I get it."

"No! It's not that I don't want a ride from you –"

He shook his head. "I didn't mean… yesterday… I'm sorry. It's just, I had a lot on my mind –"

Emmett stopped. "Friends?" He said with his hand out.

My eyes widened. He wouldn't bite me. He couldn't. I slowly put my hand in his and shook. After one shake, I pulled back. Emmett looked at me, hurt and confused. I stood, shoulders slumped, finally running back into the house. As soon as I got inside, I stared through the curtains to see if Emmett was still there.

He was long gone.

**A/N - REVIEW! I need at least 5 before I even THINK about writing the next chapter**


	5. Port Angeles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bella, Emmett, or any other characters (kinda sad, isn't it?)**

**Chapter 5**

I think Emmett put some kind of curse on me.

After he left, I climbed into my truck, but it wouldn't start. I ended up walking, and a few minutes after that it started raining. I got to school soaked and cold.

I was shivering when I walked into History. "Are you alright?" Eric asked me. He offered me his jacket and I took it without a second thought. I nodded a thank you, teeth chattering.

The curse continued. I tripped more than usual, falling every few stairs and tangling my feet up under me. And every time I hit the ground, Emmett was somehow always there, staring at me with those hurt eyes he showed me this morning. I would look up at him, pathetic and alone.

At lunch, Eric had saved me a spot. Apparently he saw my tripping and falling and how Emmett just stared on, and took the hint. I truly felt grateful.

"Thank you, Eric." I wanted to hug him. "Oh. I still have your jacket." I started to unzip it.

"No, no. You can give it back to me tomorrow." He felt my hand. "You're still freezing."

I smiled meekly.

Jessica joined Eric and I a few minutes later, joined by other people that looked familiar, but couldn't place the names of. Jessica saw the blank look on my face when they sat down and said, "Bella, this is Angela, Lauren, Mike and Trevor."

I waved at each, and they sat. They started talking about the school dance. I didn't contribute to the conversation much.

"Hey Bella? Will you come?"

I looked up from my lunch. "Sorry, what?"

"Port Angeles! Aren't you going to the dance?"

"Uh, sorry Jess. I don't think I'll be going. I don't have a date, I don't have a dress –"

"Well, that's why we're going to Port Angeles! And Bella, it's girl's choice for the dance. Just ask someone!"

I blushed. I barely knew anyone enough to ask them. It was my second day at the high school. I thought of Emmett, but tears just filled my eyes.

"Sure. I'll go. But I'm not bringing a date."

"Then what's the fun?" Jessica whined.

"You're lucky I'm going, okay?"

Jess sighed in defeat, and then bounced back. "So, Port Angeles after school? Lauren couldn't make it."

I decided not to ask who Lauren was. I was in distress. Dresses meant shoes. Shoes for dances. And shoes for dances meant high heels. High heels meant tripping. If I was tripping more than usual today, I would die from hitting the ground from the heels.

I kept quiet, thinking about everything that could go wrong.

Getting through school after that was pretty hard. I was panicking and tripping and feeling more and more pathetic by the second. But I did, and I called Charlie in my truck. He didn't answer, so I left him a message.

"Hey Dad, it's Bella. I'm going to Port Angeles with my friends, well, Jessica and some other people. You know Jessica, don't you? But anyways, I'm driving the truck home and Angela is picking me up. That's one of Jess' friends. So if you see the truck at home and don't know where I am, I'm safe. Love you Dad. Bye."

I drove home and Jessica followed. When I got home I parked the truck and jumped in the back of her car, Angela in the passenger seat.

We reached Port Angeles in about an hour. There was a little dress store that was on the outskirts of the town, and we decided to start shopping there.

There were racks and racks of dresses. I immediately took a seat on a chair while Jessica pulled Angela to look for a dress. I thought Jessica was looking for things for Angela, but she came over and plopped down five or six dresses.

"Try these on."

"_Jess._"

"Come on!"

After two hours of long shopping, I had a dress and shoes. I refused to try on any heels higher than one inch, which narrowed down the selection to four. One pair didn't fit and one pair didn't match, so choosing my shoes was simple. Jessica was also finished shopping, but Angela didn't have shoes.

We decided to walk to the shoe store around the corner. I didn't feel like watching Jessica pile up boxes of shoes for Angela to try on while crying, "How cute!" so I told them I was going to the bookstore a few blocks down. They nodded and walked off, leaving me to walk the other way.

I was taking the footwork carefully – left, right, left, right. A few times, I thought I heard feet shuffling behind me. Then I caught sight of him.

It was a man. I wasn't sure if he was following me or not, but I panicked. Forgetting all about the bookstore, I tried to weave my way to the center of Port Angeles. If this man was going to do something to me, I didn't want to be in the deserted outskirts of town.

My plan didn't work.

I ended up in an alleyway, with three other men. And then I realized – the man wasn't following me, he was _herding _me. (**A/N – Recognize that? I couldn't resist using that from the book**)

"Hey there."

One of the three men emerged, probably the leader. He smiled. My eyes widened. There were no cars on the street, no people walking. There was only a dark, windowless warehouse.

I saw headlights in the distance. When I saw the silver car, my eyes welled. The car pulled over to my side and a gruff voice told me to get in. I couldn't move.

Emmett got out of the car, came to my side, and threw me in. He turned to face the men, fists clenched. I thought I heard a growl emit from his throat.

He turned back and got into the car. I stared at him, barely breathing.

It was silent in the car. He drove to an Italian restaurant and parked.

"Get out."

I shook my head.

"Get out of the car, Bella."

"Not hungry."

"You need to eat. You'll go into shock."

He unbuckled my seatbelt, picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder. People on the streets turned to stare when I hit his back with my fists and started to screeched. I was surprised no one called the police.

I was sitting in the restaurant five minutes later. Emmett made me drink something, and one I had started sipping a coke, I realized how thirsty I was.

When I finished the drink, Emmett gave me his water. I downed about half of it, then stopped.

"Bella, _what were you thinking?_"

I was surprised by his tone. It was… disappointed and almost astounded.

"I wanted a book," I said pathetically.

Emmett sighed, noting my weak tone. "Just don't do it again. Never walk alone in Port Angeles, especially in a abandoned place like that."

I nodded.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Nothing for me, but can she get a salad or something?" Emmett said before I could refuse the waitress' offer.

"Sure."

"I don't like salad."

I put my head on my hands.

"I don't care what you like. You will eat," Emmett said. I knew I couldn't win with him.

"Why don't you eat?"

"Not hungry."

"You know," I started, not sure if I should continue. "I've never actually seen you eat. Even at lunch. You just sit and talk."

Emmett's eyes narrowed, but not menacingly. He looked curious. "Tell me more."

"Well, none of your friends eat, either."

"Edward and Alice are my brother and sister."

"Oh."

I lost my train of thought. Luckily, my salad came. I looked at it. Just a pile of leaves.

"Ew."

"Bella, just eat a little."

I took a piece of lettuce in my fingers, making a disgusted face. I put it in my mouth and chewed. The rest of dinner went like that. Emmett watched me, eyes never leaving my face.

"What are Jessica and Angela going to think? I told them I –"

"I called them and told them I would be taking you to dinner."

"But you were never on the phone."

"Eat."

There was definitely something Emmett was hiding. I clenched my teeth, putting the last piece of lettuce in my mouth.

(**A/N - I know the story is a little... slow. But it'll get better. Promise.)**


End file.
